Eleanor 3
Plot Eleanor's husband Drake founded his own company and soon it gathered a nice profit within their new town. Local business and start-ups all came to his company and it even got the attention of the local crime syndicate. A local mafia man by the name of Don Mario invested, or should he say "funneled" his money into Drake's company in hopes it would turn a profit and laundry his dirty money and Eleanor even found time to dance and have sex with strangers and the Don himself on the side for some fun as well. The government was not too happy with the Don's business venture and soon arrested him. But Don was not going to go down without a fight. He threatened to tell the court about Eleanor and her "night business" behind her husband's back if she were to take the stand against him. Eleanor feared for her own safety and played the part. With her silence, Don Mario then shifted the blame towards Drake and without a character whiteness to defend him, Drake was sentenced to 6 months for his part in this fiasco. Eleanor soon packed her things and moved out of their city and back to their old hometown of Passion City where she hopes to make things right once Drake is out. But with so much wrong she has done in her life, beyond just her marriage, perhaps it would be best for Eleanor to take a step back from the parties and her work and to ask the hard-hitting question; what now? Gameplay * Genre: Adventure, 30 Day Limit * Style: Female Protagonist, BJ, HJ, Anal, Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking, Cheating, Swinging, MFF Threesome, Fingering, Lesbian, Public, MMF Threesome, Fisting, Interacial, Swinging * Achievements: 0 * Endings: 11 (13 with expansion) * Gallery: Contains animations from the game that players discover while playing. Characters Amber.png|Amber Davis|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Amber_Davis Benjamin_Cross.png|Benjamin Cross|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Benjamin_Cross Chris Cooper.png|Chris Cooper|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Chris_Cooper Darnell.png|Darnell Thompson|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Darnell_Thompson Drake.3.png|Drake Robinson|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Drake_Robinson Eleanor - Eleanor 3 Hot Office Dress.png|Eleanor Robinson|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Eleanor_Robinson Felix.ELE3.png|Felix King|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Felix_King Flake.3.png|Flake|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Flake Francesca Waters - ELE 3.png|Francesca Waters|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Francesca_Waters Jenna_ELE3.png|Jenna Bower|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Jenna_Bower James Miller ELE3.png|James Miller|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/James_Miller Josh ELE3.png|Josh Armstrong|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Josh_Armstrong Kevin.3.png|Kevin Avagyan|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Kevin_Avagyan Linus.ELE3.png|Linus|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Linus Natasha.ELE3.png|Natasha Kuznetsov|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Natasha_Kuznetsov Nicholas_ELE3.png|Nicholas Whitewater|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Nicholas_Whitewater Paige.ELE3.png|Paige Summers|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Paige_Summers Samantha ELE3.png|Samantha Miller|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Samantha_Miller SashaBrown.ELE3.png|Sasha Brown|link=https://lessonofpassion.fandom.com/wiki/Sasha_Brown Expansions Blue Orchid On April 24th, less than two weeks after the initial release of the game, LoP announced on their blog that an expansion for Eleanor was already in the works. On June 25th, the released the expansion entitled "Blue Orchid". It featured the following: * Additional scenes with Amber * Extra scene with Drake where Eleanor can show him how much she desires him * Amazing gangbang scene with a football team * Quest from her Master – she needs to seduce and humiliate an innocent Instamodel * Plotline where Eleanor and Drake got a chance for a swinging dinner with our old friends from the Club Velvet Rose, * 2 more endings With several images posted to go along with it, they hinted at a Natasha and Felix from Club Velvet Rose as well as Chris from Night with Angelica ''will make cameos in the new expansion. Also, LoP opened their blog to ideas and concepts to the players to submit possible ideas they wish to see in a possible future expansion. '''Orange Daisy' LoP teased several images about a third expansion for Eleanor 3 and unveiled the name "Orange Daisy". On their blog, they gave the details along with a release date of November 14th. The details included: * make PAGE’S dreams come true and invite her to your bedroom where your husband, DRAKE, will fuck you both * PAIGE and JOSH – play dirty with your best friend lover behind her back or join them during their trip to the cabin in the woods * SAMANTHA and her son JAMES plot – 4 hot events including Jame’s dream date and amazing group orgy in the club * BEN is back – if you’re slutty enough let him blackmail you and then offer you as a reward in a poker game for his friends * 30 new animations and 330 static images including over 30 cumshots * 3 new endings completing the new storylines Facts * On January 10th, 2018 LoP announced that they are in the works for a third game featuring Eleanor on their blog. It also showed locations as well as pictures of Eleanor and Drake, confirming his appearance in the game. * On March 22nd, LoP updated players on the new approach of the game they are taking. They go into detail saying that the game is going to be in several parts and to be added slowly over time. This includes new events, actions and other things. Also, they announced that Daman and Leo will be writing the game as a result of Rahvin, Eleanor's series original writer, leaving the company. * On May 2nd, LoP announced that Flake will be making his return to the Eleanor series but not as a strip club manager but a record producer. * LoP Continued to tease players but uploading more info and pics to their blog on several occasions (June 21, July 25th, & September 28)